¿Recuerdas?
by Yakumo.snake
Summary: Él se había ido. Las había dejado destrozadas, tristes, rotas. Pero también con miles de recuerdos valiosos. Jamás le olvidarían. Estaban dolidas, le recordaban con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos. One-shot. Posible spoiler. Mención a Neji.


**¿Recuerdas?**

_Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto. La historia es mía._

_One-shot._

_Personajes: Tenten, Hinata y Hanabi._

_Menciones: Neji._

_¡A leer!_

* * *

Sus ojos estaban perdidos en el pasado. La gente pasaba a su alrededor y ella se sentía como si fuera un fantasma. Porque pertenecía a una realidad que ya no existía, porque el futuro no era para ella. Un copo de nieve cayó sobre su cabeza pero no se inmutó. Poco a poco la nieve comenzó a caer, cubriéndolo todo de blanco. _Es como aquella vez. _Pensó con melancolía. Podía sentir el frío en su piel y la humedad en el ambiente pero no le importaba, ya nada tenía importancia. Solamente quería estar ahí, viendo a la vida pasar. Porque siempre había sido una mera espectadora. Un suspiro se escapó de entre sus labios resecos. _¿Desde cuando me compadezco de mi misma? _Se reprochó. ¿Qué había sido de esa adolescente con ganas de comerse el mundo? ¿Y la joven que luchaba contra las injusticias? _Murió con él. _Pensó con rabia y tristeza. Él no tenía que haber muerto, no tan pronto. Aquel día comprendió esa famosa frase de "siempre se van los mejores". En su caso había sido tan cierto que no podía evitar que la rabia la invadiese. _Debería vivir por él pero no tengo fuerzas. _Agachó la cabeza ante ese pensamiento. Cuando él se fue sintió que su corazón dejaba de funcionar, su cuerpo se congeló y su mente se quedó en el pasado para siempre. Él era su futuro, su vida. ¿Qué iba a hacer sino estaba a su lado? _Te prometí que siempre sonreiría. Lo siento, nunca se me dio bien cumplir promesas. _Sus ojos oscuros se clavaron en el nombre que había en la lápida que tenía ante ella. ¿En qué momento había acabado en el cementerio? No lo sabía y tampoco era como si le importase. Últimamente siempre acababa en aquel lugar. Tenía ganas de llorar pero no podía, había llorado demasiado durante los últimos meses, sus ojos estaban cansados y secos, igual que su corazón.

Dolía, la angustia le oprimía el corazón y cada vez tenía menos fuerzas para seguir adelante. Porque sin él sentía que nada tenía sentido. Sonrió con amargura. _Acabé siendo una mujer dependiente, qué irónico. _Pensó con amargura. Porque si algo le había demostrado la vida era que nada tenía sentido, que el destino se burlaba en tu cara mientras te señalaba con el dedo. Porque la inocencia que una vez tuvo se fue a la mierda hace años. Aún recordaba cuando miraba todo con ilusión. Creía que tendría una vida normal, feliz. Pero ahora sabía que se había equivocado. El destino le tenía preparado el mismísimo infierno y empezaba a darle igual. Era la sombra de lo que una vez fue y eso ya no le importaba. Acarició la lápida y no sintió el frío, no sintió nada. _¿Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Yo te reté y tú me miraste con indiferencia. _Su mirada estaba vacía, últimamente hablaba mucho con él, más que cuando estaba vivo. _Me venciste, ese día te convertiste en mi rival pero también en mi modelo a seguir. _Sonrió con amargura, siempre le había admirado pero nunca se lo dijo. Le gustaba pensar que él ya lo sabía, no por nada era un genio. Pero eso no fue lo único que jamás le dijo. Habían tantas cosas que siempre quiso decirle... Pero no lo hizo, porque era una cobarde, porque fue idiota. Porque era joven y no tenía la mentalidad de que la vida dura poco. Pero ahora ya lo sabía, sabía que de un momento a otro te puedes romper, desaparecer, morir. _¿Entonces por qué no aprovecho mi vida? _Ese pensamiento fue casi como un reproche para si misma. Sabía que se estaba equivocando, que debería seguir adelante pero simplemente no tenía fuerzas. Al final había resultado ser una persona débil. _Nunca sabes lo que eres hasta que la vida te jode, entonces todo cambia. _Se recordó a sí misma las palabras que tantas veces habían salido de la boca de su madre, jamás la entendió, hasta ahora. _Lo siento, Neji. _Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla hasta perderse en su cuello. Se puso en pie con cierta dificultad, tenía los músculos entumecidos. Tenten se sentía estúpida, débil, estaba perdida, estaba rota, no era ella. Todos lo notaban, todos sabían el motivo. Nadie sabía como ayudarla. Pero la entendían. Solamente había pasado una semana, era normal que estuviera en ese estado. _Me recuperaré, tengo que hacerlo. Por mí y por él. _Pensó, decidida, viendo el camino que debía seguir. Porque al pensar en él se dio cuenta de que tenía que seguir adelante, ser fuerte, ser ella y honrar su memoria. _Te quise tanto. _Y con ese último pensamiento emprendió el camino hacia su casa.

Desde que se enteró de la muerte de su querido primo no había parado de llorar. Se sentía vacía. Algo normal después de perder a una de las personas más importantes de su vida. Había pasado una semana y ella no podía dormir, ni comer. No tenía ganas de vivir. Incluso Hanabi lo estaba llevando mejor. _Soy tan patética. _Se recriminó a sí misma. Después de todo al final su padre tenía razón, era débil, indigna de ser la heredera de los Hyuuga. Pero por primera vez en su vida eso le daba igual. La pérdida de Neji ocupaba toda su mente. No había espacio para nada más. Y eso la estaba destruyendo lentamente. Alzó el rostro, sus ojos se fijaron en una foto que había colgada en la pared y sintió que su corazón se encogía. En esa imagen salía ella con su primo y su hermana, los tres sonriendo, no con amplitud, no, los Hyuuga tenían otra forma de sonreír. _Éramos felices. _Era una chica feliz, con sus problemas como todo el mundo, pero era capaz de sonreír. Ahora ya no. La muerte de Neji le había afectado, él no merecía morir, aún le quedaban muchas cosas por vivir.

Cuando quiso darse cuenta estaba frente a esa foto. La cogió. Una lágrima cayó sobre el cristal que protegía la imagen. _¿Recuerdas cuando nos hicimos esta foto? Fue el día de mi cumpleaños, yo estaba triste porque mi madre no estaba. Tú me animaste, a tu manera, pero lo hiciste. Llamaste a todos mis amigos. Ese fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida. _Ya no podía controlar el llanto. Era demasiado duro. Su pequeña burbuja se había roto, se había dado cuenta de que la vida era injusta y malvada. Porque Neji debería estar vivo. Pero no lo estaba, y dolía, y le desgarraba la piel.

El cabello le tapaba parcialmente el rostro, el sudor caía en forma de gotas al suelo. Espera ¿era sudor o eran lágrimas? Se quedó medio perdida observando como esa agua de origen desconocido se golpeaba contra el suelo. Se tocó el rostro humedecido y se dio cuenta de que estaba llorando. Se limpió las lágrimas pero éstas seguían cayendo sin control alguno, sin su permiso. Y eso le enfurecía. Soltó una maldición y le dio un nuevo golpe al saco de boxeo. Estaba frustrada, enfadada con el mundo. Y dolida, muy dolida, y triste, muy triste. Y rota. Pero eso era algo que no pensaba reconocer. Jamás lo haría. Porque era una Hyuuga y ellos no reconocían sus sentimientos, Hinata era la única y por eso la llamaban inútil y débil. Pero es que dolía demasiado, por primera vez en su vida no podía controlarse. Apretó los labios, tratando de reprimir sus sollozos. Sus ojos se clavaron en el saco de boxeo y los recuerdos la golpearon sin piedad. _Me enseñaste tantas cosas. _Esos pensamientos iban acompañados de melancolía. _Contigo aprendí que existe un mundo fuera de esta mansión. Porque siempre fuiste correcto y educado pero eras joven. Disfrutabas de la vida, a tu manera pero lo hacías. Gracias a ti pude ver lo que había fuera. Me di cuenta de que mi hermana no era débil, sino que era diferente a mí. Ella era pura y sincera. Yo era oscura y cobarde. Gracias a ti dejé de ser tan cobarde, me enfrenté a mis sentimientos y a mí padre. _No pudo evitar sonreír con tristeza ante esos pensamientos. _Te debo tanto, Neji. _Pensó, él le abrió los ojos, le ayudó a madurar y a conocer el mundo que la rodeaba. _Eras mejor persona que la mayoría. No merecías morir. _Todos lo sabían pero la vida era una hija de puta y no diferenciaba entre buenos y malos, era como una niña caprichosa que cuando quiere algo lo tiene, sin importar las consecuencias, sin importarle nada más. _¿Recuerdas cuando después de mi primera pelea con mi padre viniste a mi cuarto y me preguntaste si quería entrenar? No mencionaste nada sobre la pelea pero yo sabía lo que estabas haciendo, querías distraerme. _Tenía miles de recuerdos junto a él. Porque su primo había sido alguien muy importante en su vida. Jamás le olvidaría.

Cuando alguien muere desaparece. Pero deja muchas cosas atrás, algunas buenas, otras malas. Deja lágrimas pero también sonrisas. Deja dolor pero también recuerdos. Deja un sabor amargo en la boca, agua salada en los ojos, heridas en el corazón, personas rotas. Pero si ha sido buena persona, como lo era Neji también dejará enseñanzas, melancolía y sonrisas sinceras al mencionarlo o recordarlo. Porque él se había ido, las había dejado pero ellas no le olvidarían nunca. Y cuando la vida les estuviese jodiendo, cuando no encontrasen el camino le recordarían y entonces, con una sonrisa en el rostro, se levantarían y seguirían adelante. El dolor jamás desaparecería pero los recuerdos felices tampoco lo harían. _Gracias, Neji. _Ese pensamiento les acompañaría de por vida._  
_

* * *

¡Gracias por leer!

Sé que es deprimente y triste pero necesitaba escribir sobre la muerte de Neji. Os lo podéis tomar como una AU o como si fuera en el mundo ninja.

Neji era un gran personaje y con este one-shot le he querido hacer un homenaje. Espero que lo hayáis disfrutado.

Nos leemos!


End file.
